Night and Day
by Laurenio567
Summary: A series of oneshots (some short and some longer) about Katara and Zuko and their interaction with each other. Most are fluff, some are borderline smut. All are Zutara Zuko/Katara


"It's so hot!" Katara muttered for the hundredth time that night. Zuko rolled his eyes and turned over in his sleeping bag. All the others were asleep except for them and he would be asleep if it wasn't for Katara's complaining. She wasn't used to the Fire Nation climate.

"Then don't sleep under the blankets." He grumbled.

"Well duh!" she whisper shouted. "I tried that like twenty minutes ago!"

"Then shut up!" he ground out. He heard her mumble curses at him under her breath before tossing and turning some more. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was only in her sleeping shorts and a silk tank top. He shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Zuko!" she called. His eyes snapped open and he frowned.

"What?" he snapped.

"Put the fire out! It's making me sweat."

"No. I'm cold." He retorted. "Go to sleep, Katara."

"Ugh!" she flopped back down. He closed his eyes again. "Zuko!" he heard his name again.

"No." he replied before she could say a thing.

"But-"

"No. Sleep. Now." He rasped with his eyes still closed.

"Fine." She looked up at the sky and tried to rest her mind. She bent another sweat droplet off her forehead and into the grass. That stupid fire. "Maybe if you'd just-" but before she could finish, Zuko was out of his sleeping bag and on top of her. He straddled her hips, his legs on either side of her, and his hands pinning her arms to the grass. She stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"I swear, Katara, if you complain one more time about being too hot, I'll give you a real reason to be hot."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke up to the majestic Fire Nation sun rising over the hills. He looked next to him and was disappointed to see that she had already left. He sighed and rolled over into her space and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Sleepyhead." He heard her muse. He looked up and saw her standing at the foot of the bed with a cup of tea in her small hands.

"Uncle Iroh found you?" he motioned to the tea.

"I was cold." She shrugged. He then noticed the clothing hanging on her. It was his robe. His Fire Lord robe that he only wore for special events. She was wearing it over her lingerie and it trailed behind her like a cape. Her hair was casually messed from their last night together before she left for the water tribe again.

"I'm going to need that back before you leave." He sat up and pulled the fabric into his hands, bringing her closer. She leaned in and looked up at him, her eyes flashing.

"Fight me." She challenged, kissed him firmly, then dashed out of his room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Enter." Katara sighed when she heard a knock on her door. Zuko entered, walking stately, but slightly uncomfortably in his Fire Lord attire.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he wondered immediately, noticing her casual clothes and a book in her hand. "Toph and Suki are already at the pavilion. It's the Full Moon Festival. Didn't you go on and on about how important this was to your culture and history?" he mimicked her voice as he listed. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I didn't think you'd dress up." She admired his handsome look to herself.

"Well what did you do with the dress I sent you for your birthday?" he looked around.

"You mean that orange one you sent three months ago?" she looked to her closet. "I haven't worn it yet. I haven't had the chance."

"Well that's what this is. I made sure we would match." He looked at her as if she should understand. She didn't.

"Match? Whatever for?" she chuckled. He blinked.

"Because we're going together." He tilted his head.

"We are?" she straightened up. "I didn't think you'd ask me." As she said it, his eyes widened. Her face broke into an amused smile as realization dawned on him.

"Oh." He mumbled, his face breaking out in a blush, "I forgot to ask you, didn't I?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shopping can be fun." Katara put her hands on her hips and frowned at Zuko. "Especially in the Earth Kingdom. Their clothes are the strongest and prettiest." She handed him another bag to carry and he rolled his eyes and followed her through the shelves.

"I need to go challenge someone after this. I need to do something manly." He muttered to himself. It was humiliating going from Fire Lord to Katara's personal shopping assistant for the day, although he had lost their last sparring match meaning it was his job to do what she wanted. She had chosen shopping. As they stepped out of the store, Katara checked her wrist.

"Just enough time for one more!" she smiled and Zuko groaned. She turned and sized him up.

"Bad attitude, much?" she snapped.

"Sorry." He mumbled, obviously not sorry.

"Shopping is fun. It can be fun for everyone. Because there's something for everyone." She explained as she led him to the next shop and shoved him in the doors. "So while I look, why don't you go find something? Ok?" she offered. "I'll buy it. Whatever you want."

"Fine." He agreed and they split up, Katara heading for the shoes, and Zuko walking toward the back of the shop.

"What can I help you with?" a lady appeared from a back room.

"Oh, I'm just here with a friend." Zuko motioned up to the front of the store and the lady followed his gesture.

"Ah." She nodded. "Then may I suggest that section?" she pointed to the corner across from them. "I think there might be something you'd like."

"Um, thank you." Zuko nodded and walked slowly away from her. How did she know what he wanted? And then he understood. Because the next section was not spears or paper weights or fishing poles. It involved feathers and glitter and strings and bows and bells. He almost choked.

"Anything here remind you of her?" the lady asked. Zuko recognized the outfits. He'd seen girls at the palace wear them when they came of age. It was supposed to accentuate their age or something. Zuko felt like running away screaming….until he remembered what Katara had said. She said he had to pick out something. Anything. And she would buy it. She never said it had to be for himself.

"Maybe."

"Zuko?" Katara called, threading her way through the racks to find him. "Are you almost ready?" He scanned the racks quickly and grabbed the first thing he saw. It was traditional Earth Kingdom colors (green and white) and had a long skirt of sheer fabric. "Find anything?" she emerged from the clothes and her eyes widened. "What is that?"

"A dress." He thrust the hanger into her hands.

"What for?" she looked at it and frowned. It was very promiscuous.

"You." He replied simply, trying not to laugh when her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Me?" she questioned. "I don't think so." She handed him the dress back and chuckled.

"Try it on." He motioned to the fitting rooms. "Make sure it's the right size. Then buy it."

"No." she crossed her arms indignantly.

"Ah, but you already agreed." A smirk played across her lips as her confidence faded.

"I said-"

"You said you'd buy me whatever I wanted. You didn't say it had to be for me. I want you to buy this. Now try it on or we'll be late for dinner with Toph." He tapped his foot.

"You are so-"

"Save your breath, I know." He gave her the dress and shoved her toward the fitting rooms. He took a seat on one of the cushions. He couldn't wait to get a laugh at her in one of the ridiculous costumes. He always laughed at the ones back home. They made the girls look like peacocks.

"I'm not coming out." She moaned.

"Don't be a baby." He taunted. "You defeated my sister, but you won't try on a dress?"

"This is not just a dress." She swore.

"Oh come on." He groaned. "I'm not getting any younger out here." He prodded. He heard her sigh. He looked down at his feet, thinking about what Toph would have for them for dinner.

"Well?" she asked. He looked up. And the smirk was off his face in a flash. He had never seen that much of her legs. The sheer fabric went all the way up to her thighs. The top was cut so low he could see her breasts, straining to escape. His eyes widened. She had taken her hair down too. The glitter reflected around the room, a true eyesore. But he couldn't even muster a laugh. It wasn't funny. It was shocking. He didn't even know Katara had…skin. Well he knew she had skin. Just not…. _skin_. "It's so bad even you can't think of something to say." She guessed, throwing up her hands in exaggerating. "I told you."

"Yeah, I-" his voice faded off as his eyes ran over her body. She noticed his wandering gaze and a fire ignited in her stomach. He was looking at her. And not just as a friend. He was looking at her like she was a woman. Like he wanted her. Like he needed her.

"I hate it." She declared. She hurried back into the fitting room and began to change out of the dress. "You can wait for me outside." She called to him. She faintly heard him get up and leave the store. She breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the dress hanging back on the hanger. No guy had ever looked at her like that before. Not even Aang. Before she could second guess herself, she grabbed the dress and brought it to the register.

"Hey." Katara breezed out the door. Zuko looked up.

"Get what you need?" he asked, uninterested.

"Yes." She nodded. "Let's head for Toph's. We don't want to be late." She turned and Zuko began to follow, when he noticed something sparkly in the bag she was carrying. His smirk returned.

"Next time you wear that dress," he stopped her in her tracks, "it better be only for me."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Zuko?" her timid voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Katara." He stood up quickly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be packing?" he wondered. Katara had decided to travel to Ba Sing Se as soon as his coronation was complete.

"I finished an hour ago." She stated. He wasn't surprised. She always was prepared. She walked over to wear he was standing. He was pacing the library, pondering miscellaneous thoughts before he became to one, sovereign Fire Lord.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked politely. "I hope your room is fine."

"It's beautiful." She described her temporary room in the fire palace.

"Good." He nodded and turned to look out the large windows. He could see the volcanoes lighting up the sky in the distance. "Something else?"

"No." she shook her head and turned to leave. She stopped, then turned and came back, closer this time. "I hope you were able to work things out with Mai." She spoke hurriedly. He was taken aback by her question. Mai had been unclear as to whether she wanted to be serious with him. She had forgiven him and they had kissed, but he still wasn't sure. He was going to be Fire Lord. Would Mai be Fire Lady material? Or just another Fire Nation woman?

"Yes." He decided to answer. He was not facing her to see her face drop slightly.

"Good."

"And I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing Aang." Zuko tried not to frown at the words. He was looking forward to seeing Aang himself? So why did it bother him that Katara would?

"Um, yes." She replied softly, almost a whisper. She toyed with her necklace. "Fire Lord. This is so incredible." She breathed.

"It is." He agreed, turning to face her. "I will have to work so much harder than I ever have."

"I believe in you." She offered.

"And that will be enough." He said, his mouth forming a small smile. She looked hopefully at him. "But so many rules. I have to conduct myself so rigidly. I'll have to be careful."

"Rules. Conduct." She mumbled the words to herself.

"It's getting late. You should be in bed." He mused tenderly. He began to move toward her to escort her to her room.

"Zuko." She stopped him. He looked down at her. "I don't know if tomorrow you'll be Zuko. I don't know if we'll remember each other. But tonight you are still Zuko and I'm still Katara and we aren't tied to our cultures. We are still just two tag-alongs of team Aang. And so I just have to do this while you're still Zuko. While I still have permission." She hesitantly raised to her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips, brushing her soft skin on his, before pulling back. His hand flew to his lips in shock. She looked down. "I'm sorry. I wanted to do that for a long time. But I knew that tonight was my last chance to kiss you without bringing you dishonor."

"Katara," he took her hand, "you will never, ever bring me dishonor." He promised. "And," he tilted her face up to his, "I'll still be Zuko tomorrow. I'll just be Zuko with authority. Which means I make the rules. And I say you have permission to kiss me whenever you want."

000000000000000000000000000

"Morning." Zuko sleepily walked into the kitchen. Toph and Aang were already eating and Sokka was still asleep. Suki was practicing her form in the next room. Katara was at the stove, frying eggs. She was wearing that short, silk robe he liked so much.

"Morning." Toph grunted. She looked over at him. "I hope you're wet because you took a shower."

"Good guess." He walked to the window and checked the weather. "Good day for sparring, Aang."

"You got it." Aang agreed, taking a bite of pancake.

"Zuko, come eat, I made you-" Katara stopped midsentence when she turned around and saw a wet Zuko, clad in only a towel wrapped low on his hips. She blushed furiously. "What do you think you're doing?" she stuttered.

"Um, I was going to eat." Zuko walked to the counter and pointed to the plate she had in her hand. "Didn't you say that was for me?"

"No." she set it down. "Well, yes, but not until you go put clothes on." She shook her head, trying to get the dirty thoughts that were flowing into it out.

"Calm down, Sugar Queen, he can't be that attractive." Toph scoffed.

"Ohhhh." Zuko turned to her with a smirk.

"Toph!" Katara cried, enraged. "That's not what….it's just not…he's not…."

"If I make you uncomfortable, Katara, just say so." He teased.

"You always make me uncomfortable." She snapped.

"Is it my chest?" he looked down and her eyes followed his. She bit her lip. He saw and smiled. "Oh no. My abs?" he pointed farther down. She inhaled sharply.

"Watch it, Sparky, she doesn't understand." Toph warned. Katara had no idea what Zuko was capable of and Toph wanted to make sure he remembered that. Aang wasn't even listening, too busy reading a letter from Earth King.

"Is it my abs, Aang?" Zuko turned to Aang.

"Hm? Yeah, sure Zuko." He replied, not lifting his eyes from his letter.

"It must be my abs." he turned back to Katara. Her breathing was shallow now and she was clutching the plate so her knuckles were white. She didn't want to look anymore, but she had to. She needed it. She needed him. Zuko saw her hungry gaze and decided she could use a bit more teasing. "Still want me to get dressed?" he turned to leave and she cleared her throat. He stopped.

"I don't…." she looked around, trapped.

"Ohhhh." Zuko pretended to understand. "I see. It's none of those things, is it?" he asked. She shook her head furiously, hoping he would turn and leave and never mention this again. "What you really can't handle is," he trailed his hands down to the towel.

"Zuko…" Toph warned. He grabbed the towel as if he were going to yank it off.

"My big, hard-" he watched as Katara dropped the plate and it broke on the floor.

"I don't want to see!" she cried and ran from the room, tripping over her feet as she went. He chuckled and tightened the towel again before going around the counter to inspect the damage.

"That was cruel." Toph smirked.

"Cruel, or kind?" he challenged.

"Hothead." She replied.

"Think she liked it?" he wondered.

"Oh yeah. She liked it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"You think they're all asleep?" Suki asked as they tip toed back inside.

"Probably." Toph nodded. "They're all lightweights."

"Toph!" Katara nudged her. "Don't say that."

"Night, guys, I'm out." Toph headed down the hall.

"I think I'm gonna grab a late night snack. Watching that play made me hungry." Suki turned toward the kitchen.

"I'll go see if the guys are asleep." Katara offered. She ducked down the hallway that led to the guys' rooms. She checked in on Sokka. Snoring. She checked in on Aang. Airbending in his sleep. She came to Zuko's room and cracked the door open. He was lying on the bed, presumably asleep, but not under the covers. She wondered if he was cold. She moved quietly into the room and took his blankets from the end of the bed to cover him when she stopped. He looked so perfect. His face was calm and his silky eyelids were so delicate. His hair fell is his face and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of black sleeping shorts. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she was moving closer to his face. He was on his side and his cheek was just…there. So open and available. She leaned down carefully, bringing her lips closer to his skin. She hesitated. What was she doing? She didn't just go around kissing boys while they slept. Although she used to do this sort of thing with Sokka. So maybe it was a sisterly thing. Yeah. That was it. She repeated it to herself to console her doubtful mind and resumed her mission. Until it all went wrong. She was just about there when he turned over onto his back, trading his cheek for his lips, before she knew what was coming. And she was kissing Zuko, Son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa. Heir to the Fire Nation throne. She gasped and pulled back, her lips tingling. Her hand flew to her mouth and she traced each lip gently. She tried to calm her breathing. No one had seen. It was ok. She was still laying over him, bracing herself so she didn't touch him, when he opened his eyes. And her heart stopped.

"Hey." He rasped. She stared at him, blinking her wide, blue eyes in shock as he tilted his head to the side, as if confused. And he pulled her onto him, taking her lips with his, swallowing her gasp and pressing her closer to him. And suddenly, she was kissing Zuko, skilled Firebender and renowned swordsman. Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko, the most brave boy she had ever met. And she began to think this wasn't a sister thing after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Surrender." She hissed.

"Never." he quipped and threw a quick fireball at her. She dodged it easily and formed an ice ring which she threw at him, aiming to slice off his head (because she knew he would never actually let it hurt him) before he dissolved it.

"Loser still has to give Appa a bath?" she clarified.

"Yep." He kicked a flame at her and she barely avoided catching her hair on fire. "Think you can handle it?"

"Shut up." She doused the flame he had started build. He frowned.

"I supposed you think you're too good for me." He suddenly had an idea. She drew her brows together in confusion.

"Why would you think that?" she created a water whip.

"Because no one takes me seriously when sparring. It all just reminds me of my father." He electrocuted her water whip, causing it to shock her. She jumped back, rubbing her hand.

"You know we all take you seriously. You're the best one of us." She stopped to look at him. "You taught Aang the element your father tried to beat him in. You indirectly beat your father at firebending."

"I suppose." He looked down. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No one sees you as weak, Zuko. You're Fire Lord. Your father doesn't define you. He never did."

"What do you see, when you look at me?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I…" she tried to think on the spot.

"Do you see a dishonorable man, not suited for his position of authority, weak and rash, hasty and power-hungry?"

"No!" Katara cried. "Not at all! I see a strong, brave man who works hard to make life better for his subjects. He is a protector and…"

"And?"

"And he's my friend." She added quietly, looking down. He leaned down and kissed her gently, feeling her surprised hesitancy, then her melt into his hold. He smiled to himself. He had finally gotten to kiss Katara, and he was about to have an afternoon free while she washed Appa. He moved his hands behind her to summon a flame when….

"Hey!" he protested. "I can't move!" she giggled.

"Don't think I was so stupid as to pause in the middle of sparring. I meant what I said, but I could see right through you. You never talk like that anymore." She explained. She slipped out from under his embrace and he saw what she had done. She had used a water tendril to cuff and snuff out his hands. He growled in frustration. "Have fun cleaning Appa." She offered, dusting her hands off. She let the tendril drop and bent it back into her pouch.

"Katara?" he called as she began to walk away.

"Yes?" she looked back.

"The kiss…I meant that." He promised.

"Oh I know." She smiled. "I felt it."


End file.
